Doctor Who (Max Williams/Billy Garratt John)
Doctor Who is a fan series that was created by Billy Garratt-John, Max Williams and Theo Williams. It starred Max Williams and Billy Garratt-John as the Doctor with companions, Felix Tanner (Theo Williams), K9 (voiced by Garratt-John) and Adam Turner (played by Laurie Cooper). Plot The "twelfth" incarnation of the Doctor meets a Torchwood operative/writer named Felix Tanner. The Doctor saves Tanner from his fictional characters wanting to kill them. After banishing the Wordsmith, the Doctor invites Felix to journey with him throughout time and space ('The Will of the Wordsmith'). Whilst on these adventures, the duo are haunted by a 17th century warlock whom Felix's ancestors burnt at the stake ('Nessta'), a boy who has to prevent a rouge alien taking the TARDIS for himself ('The Collector') and the Doctor being pursued by a mysterious consciousness, Morghan, who warns the Time Lord about his future ('After Dark'). The future starts to turn to the worst for Felix when he discovers a crystal that takes over him with the embodiment of the Black Guardian. The urge of the Guardian is too strong for Felix to handle as he dies in front of the Doctor ('Destinus'). However, the Doctor has to keep on going as he usually does. He finds K9, who helps him on an adventure on Varos ('The Dog and the Droid') but somehow disappears after this story for Felix to be recovered live after faking his death due to the "world" having a personal manhunt on the Doctor with the Autons trying to kill the Doctor as Felix is left behind to fend for himself ('Against the World'). The Doctor then meets up with a child who knows something and is haunted by child playthings but as that adventure finishes, a cold chill is sent up the Doctor when a note is left to him detailing that "I WILL BECOME YOU." ('Playtime') The Doctor seems to have been transported to Corfu, but with a price to pay. He keeps seeing a being that is later revealed to be his future incarnation (played by Billy) bleeding through his past via the being which used to be the Watcher. The Doctor then dies... of a heart attack and regenerates into the "Thirteenth" Doctor ('Death in Corfu'). The new Doctor visits a man named Adam Turner who is questioned as a spaceship lands in his back garden with a race that seem to want to kill this new Doctor ('Bad Dreams'). But in the beginning of the new era, the Doctor meets the boy from a previous adventure and sacrifices his life to give to the new boy who becomes a half human-Time Lord type Doctor who can never regenerate... Episodes Series One 1. The Will of the Wordsmith 2. Nessta 3. The Collector 4. After Dark Special 1. Destinus: Part One - The Crystal of Death 2. Destinus: Part Two - The Rise and Fall of Felix Tanner Series Two 1. The Dog and The Droid 2. Against The World 3. Playtime 4. Death In Corfu Special 1. Bad Dreams Series Three 1. The Forever Curse (unmade) 2. Dimensions In Fear 3. Unknown 4. Unknown